


You Have Me

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Nudity, Public Nudity, Sensuality, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Saxa’s wolf was just as gorgeous as her human form, and just as strong.





	You Have Me

Saxa’s wolf was just as gorgeous as her human form, and just as strong. In the sunlight her fur looked almost golden, and Belesa never could resist watching her, admiring her beauty.

Even as she play-fought with Lugo, whose wolf was the largest in the pack, or playfully tugged at Agron’s ears or tail, snapping her teeth whenevere he growled at her, she was fast and graceful.

After five long days of traveling they had finally found an abandoned villa they could stay in, and Spartacus had said that they all could use rest, while the wolves investigated the woods and the nearby roads. Spartacus, Crixus, and Agron had decided not to travel further unless they make sure they weren’t followed, which gave everyone time to sit back and regain their strength. 

When Saxa, Agron, Lugo, and Donar came back from investigating the woods, almost everyone was celebrating already, drinking, laughing, sparring, even singing, and the wolves happily joined right in. 

As Donar and Lugo went to get wine, and Agron walked up to Nasir to curl up with his head in the Syrian’s lap, Saxa ran up to Belesa, her tail wagging. Belesa smiled at her lover and tangled her fingers in Saxa’s soft fur right away, while the she-wolf crawled into her lap, making the woman laugh.

Suddenly Saxa changed into her human form right there and then, her naked body covering Belesa’s, pressing her against the soft bedding Belesa was sitting on. Belesa wrapped her arms around Saxa’s neck, bringing them closer together, as Saxa kissed her hungrily, tangling fingers of one hand in Belesa’s hair.

“I desire you,” Saxa murmured against Belesa’s lips, her eyes sparkling, full of promise. “I desire you so much.”

“You have me,” Belesa answered, claiming her lover’s lips once again. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Spartacus, Saxa/Belesa, werewolf au"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/721336.html?thread=95211448#t95211448)).
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing for this fandom, so I hope it's not too bad. I just can't resist werewolf AUs.


End file.
